


The Scent of Soulmate

by DandylionPuff



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Multi, Someone is murdered in the first chapter, i make my own rules, it’s got vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandylionPuff/pseuds/DandylionPuff
Summary: Rey tolerates her boring life as a parking garage attendant until one morning she is thrust unwillingly into the world of the supernatural after a startling encounter with the Vampire Knight Kylo Ren.Kylo Ren is a vampire knight, a sworn attendant and protector of Snoke, King of the Vampires. When Kylo encounters Rey during a mission his world is turned upside down by this mysterious girl who is immune to his infallibly dark powers.





	The Scent of Soulmate

_How you get there matters._

Poe was convinced that God spoke to him through advertisements.

 

He stepped purposefully and widely down the sidewalk turning to Rey to wax poetic about the personal symbolism of the Lyft billboard they had just passed under that had sprawled lazily to claim the space on the side of the parking causeway overnight.

 

“It’s so true you know.” He ended breathlessly. “Life is about the journey.” He glanced down at her meaningfully.

 

Rey stared straight ahead and kept going. God was an afterthought most days. A specter to feel slightly uneasy about when you avoided eye contact with panhandlers on street corners. There was no serendipity in Lyft placing an advertisement near their lot. They were in the middle of the museum district. Parking prices were predatory and always had been. It only made sense that the ride service had swooped in to claim some of the scraps. She shrugged and flashed him a half grin. She mostly humored Poe. They had nothing in common but he was tolerable, he was tall and he kept the creeps at bay during her morning commute. It was a symbiotic relationship, she listened, he was.

 

Despite his mildly eccentric belief in divine intervention through mass marketing campaigns or maybe because of it Poe was well liked. The receptionist at payroll, Kaydel, had even giggled that he was cute in a wild eyed way. Her best friend Finn thought he looked like Jesus with short hair. Rey thought he looked like Poe.

 

Poe reached down to ruffle her hair, “Another beautiful day Sunshine.”

 

Rey crinkled her nose at the pet name. She looked down at her shirt and sniffed. She resented wearing the bright yellow. She looked more like a big lemon than a ray of sunshine, yet he still delighted in continuing the pun he’d blurted out tactlessly the first day they had worked together.

 

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much one could do about uniforms. Rey had learned that the hard way. She’d landed in Jakku four years ago and she had skipped from job to job ever since like a stone skidding over a lake of ugly uniforms until finally she had sunk into her current yellow polo place at Niima Enterprises. It wasn’t a bad job. The pay was survival wages but the task was easy. Take the money, watch the cars, wear the ugly shirt.

 

If only Poe didn’t look so damn good in his she might have felt better about how unflattering the shirt was. Poe infuriatingly fit his uniform like a glove. The citric lemonade highlighted the hazel glint of his eyes. Rey glanced at him and frowned. It just wasn’t fair. Nothing about her life was fair.

 

Rey had applied for a job in security because she had naively believed in some small secret way that it would make her feel safe. It did not. If anything it made her feel more like a target. Especially in the parking garage where they both worked. A big yellow traffic cone for people to swerve around and curse at.

 

They passed under the worn chipped automated barricade and up to the little office stall where they collected fees. Rey fumbled for her keys. As always the door was locked, even though it wasn’t supposed to be so late in the morning. Poe leaned against the concrete wall of the little stall and Rey ignored him. His chatter mingling indecipherably with the jingle of the keys.

 

She finally forced the door open and stumbled into the swat little box. A fluttering whirl of empty chip bags greeted her.

 

“Ugh sick,” she scoffed crinkling her nose, “I’m going to kick Teedo’s ass.”

 

“Positive vibes Sunshine,” Poe crooned absently behind her. Her jaw tightened.

 

“Don’t call me that.” She snapped and reached back to search through the tiny cabinet near the box door. She glanced up to stick her tongue out at Poe once she had found a roll of garbage bags. She was just about to toss the roll at him and make him clean the mess himself when a glint caught her eye. That was when she saw the body.

 

The scream she produced sounded far off at first and for a moment she turned to see who had also made the horrific discovery but there was no one but Poe and judging by the shocked expression on his face he hadn’t seen anything.

 

Rey turned back and gaped.

 

It...he was strung up in the tree just outside the entrance of the garage in a haphazard tangle of limbs like prey left behind by a spider. He was partly obscured by the concrete siding of the garage but Rey could still see that he was old. That was apparent in the muscled veins that laced along the long lanky arms of the poor man as he hung over the branches of the tree in a garish garnish. His weathered face was drained as snowy white as his beard, disturbingly peaceful against the violence that bloomed from the side of his neck. Dangling from the torn flesh was a silver medallion on a golden chain, the source of the glint. Rey felt herself stumble out towards the sidewalk to retch into the grass. 

 

Poe grinned uneasily, “Rey, I know Teedo is a slob but this is a little melodramatic even for you..”

 

Rey glared and pointed up into the tree. “Don’t you dare tell me you don’t see that!” She hissed.

 

Poe peered following the path of her hand, “see what?...” after a few excruciating moments his eyes finally caught the glint and he recoiled in horror, “holy sh—“

 

Rey attempted to roll her eyes but the motion threatened to empty her stomach again. Instead she settled on an indignant wheeze in Poe’s general direction. “See?!”

 

Fear had seeped into his usually ocean calm face. He frowned, a rare expression, and actually snapped back at her. “Yes, Rey! I see the dead guy!” He ran a shaking hand through his curly brown hair before fumbling for his cell phone. “We should call the police.”

 

A deep rumbling voice cut into them from behind. “You’ll do no such thing.”

 

Rey whipped her head towards the sound. Materializing out of the shadows of the garage was an impossibility tall man cloaked head to toe in black.

 

Poe lifted the phone to his ear as he turned towards the sound, his jaw tight with defiance. The specter of a man stepped forward into the light. Rey sucked in a breath.

 

The cloak was pulled over his head giving him a grim reaper vibe that made Rey shiver but more disturbing was the thick cloth that was bundled over the bottom portion of his face obscuring every feature but the eyes. His eyes burned like charcoal in the light. He raised a hand and spoke.

 

“You have no need to call the police.”

 

Poe lowered the phone. Rey turned and gaped again. A queer glaze had passed over her coworker’s face. He echoed the man as if in a dream.

 

“I have no need to call the police.”

 

“Like hell you do!” Rey sputtered grabbing Poe’s arm to shake him. The effort was futile. The glaze remained. The cloaked man spoke again. His voice contained a hard edge that made Rey jump. She turned and saw that this time the charcoal eyes were trained on her.

 

“You will resume your duties and forget what you have seen.”

 

Poe the zombie repeated the command perfectly. Rey snatched the phone from his zombified hand and snarled positioning herself protectively between the two men.

 

“I don’t know what you’ve just pulled but no renaissance faire freak is going to tell me what to do,” she hissed pointing the phone at the cloaked man like a saber, “I’m calling the cops.”

 

The man’s charcoal eyes widened, “What?”

 

Rey widened her stance, bracing her feet against the asphalt in what she hoped was a more commanding presence, “You heard me.”

 

The man raised his hand forcefully towards her, his voice cut through the space between them with a razor edge, “you will forget what you’ve seen _girl_.”

 

Rey’s heart was hammering in her chest. Danger! It screamed. For some strange reason the scent of cinnamon wafted in the air. “A dead body?” She scoffed, “I doubt it.”

 

The man eyes widened once more and flickered briefly to his hand. “I don’t understand...” he muttered to himself.

 

Rey fumbled with the phone until she had brought up the emergency call screen. She dialed with ham fingers and shakily brought the phone up to her ear.

 

Before the phone could even ring once the man was upon her. He gripped her by the chin. The phone clattered out of her hand cracking on the asphalt.

 

“Forget.” The man hissed giving her a slight shake.

 

Rey spat, “Never.” The man recoiled as the damp hit his face. His grip faltered and she wrenched her head out of his grip. He grabbed her by the collar.

 

“Who are you?” He demanded. Rey willed her gaze over the uncovered scrap of his face. If this man was going to hurt her then she would burn every detail into her brain. What she found in the charcoal eyes startled her.

 

“You’re afraid of me, aren’t you?” She whispered. His eyes flared scarlet for a brief second before he flung her from him. She flew over the asphalt of the garage and felt her back slam into the hard side of the office box. She gasped, a choked muffled mew, at the pain. She saw stars. A puff of what looked like smoke. In an instant her vision and the man were gone. All that was left was black and cold, empty surrender.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly an experiment to see if I can write. I write on my phone so if this first chapter seems short that’s because it is. :P


End file.
